Wreath Whitefur
Wreath Whitefur is a 2015 introduced character. She is the daughter of the White Wolf and his bride from Andrew Lang's fairytale The White Wolf. Wreath is a Royal, she couldn't possibly imagine not following her destiny and she knows how proud her parents will be if she follows her story. Character Personality Wreath is a withdrawn person. She prefers her own company and not many people even know she exists, which is exactly what she wants. The only people she likes being around are the other wolves, and sometimes canines, that attend Ever After High. Only around these select few do her true colours shine through. One of the first things you will notice about Wreath is the way she holds everyone to their word. Making a promise to her is a very serious thing to do and fairy godmother help anyone who breaks one of these promises. If Wreath does find out that somebody broke a promise, and she has a way of knowing when somebody does, the person will be confronted and it will demanded of them an answer to why they broke the promise. After somebody has broken a promise, Wreath will never trust them with anything, and Wreath's trust is a hard thing to get in the first place. It wouldn't be surprising if Wreath sent somebody on a long goose-chase, just to make sure that they can be trusted. It is just her nature. But once you do win Wreaths trust, she will be your most loyal friend, following you to the ends of the earth without question. Wreath is a very sweet person, if a little shy. This is because of her sheltered child hood. She treats everyone equally until they do something against her or anyone close to her. But she is quick to forgive if she is given reason to, but not forget. No, Wreath will never forget if you hurt her or her friends and family. She is a wolf after all, it's in her nature to be protective. Anything but a pushover, Wreath knows what she wants and will follow her dreams and ambitions, overcoming all obstacles. But, even if she thinks they are, these dreams might not entirely be her own. Wreath is easily influenced, especially if it's by her family of close friends. Even her destiny, what she thought she had decided all on her own was influenced. Her parents, worried for their story told Wreath from a very young age that to be a Royal and continue the story was what she wanted. Appearance Wreaths body is like that of a runners, lean, tall, and muscular. She loves exercising, especially sprinting and always keeps her body in good shape, even if she does enjoy a chocolaty treat now and again. She has long, white hair, streaked with silver which she normally wears as a side parting and a braid down her right shoulder. Her tail is the same colour but instead of streaks, it is tipped with silver fur. Her eyes are the clearest blue, but turn yellow if she has an overload of emotion. The change in colour is triggered quickest by anger, fear, shock or, in some cases, joy. Pale doesn't even begin to describe how white Wreaths complexion is. Her skin is the colour of death and when she is sleeping you would have to check her pulse to make sure she is alive. But white is also the colour of innocence which is exactly what Wreath is. Two small fangs protrude from her top lip at the corners of her mouth which are one of the few things that give away her wolfyness ((that is now a word, deal with it)) Fairytale - The White Wolf How the fairy tale goes http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/eastsunwestmoon/stories/whitewolf.html How Wreath fits into it After the Wolf and the youngest daughter were marred, they lived a good life in the Wolf's palace. Soon after the marriage they had a baby girl which they called Wreath, to commemorate the way they met each other. Relationships Family Wreath is extremely close to both her mother and father but she would probably be more so to her father than her mother. Her and her father love to go running together. Friends TBA Pet During animal calling, Wreath got a small bumble bee which she called Neon. She isn't too sure if he is her actual pet or if he was just attracted to her flower wreath but either way she loves him dearly. Romance TBA Outfits Wreath always wears a jacket of some sort with all her outfits as it is the way she transforms into a wolf. She wears a lot of whites, greys and blacks, the main colours of wolves, with pops of colour. Time table TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Wreath is would be a chocolic if not for the fact that too much chocolate makes her sick Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Animal parent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:StormWolfy's pack